PTB SUniversity 2012
by JennaReads
Summary: My assignments.
1. PreAssignment

**Disclaimer: Characters not mine! **

**A/N: This is my first attempt, my pre-assignment for Smut U. Hopefully, at the end of these lessons, I come back with a new and improved version!**

* * *

_Last year's flood of NFL scouts seems to have dried up for UW's hotshot QB Edward Cullen. _

_Have his off-field antics put paid to his pro prospects?" - College Football Round-Up_

They called them flavors of the week for a reason – it made ESPN, Sports Center, whatever—if one lasted longer than seven days.

And they never did.

I knew next to nothing about sports, but I'd learned a thing or two about Edward Cullen during my first two years at the University of Washington.

I knew better than to play that game, even in my mind, knew better than to imagine anything as mundane as a relationship with him.

But my libido – she was a whore of a different flavor. She wanted to prostrate herself before him, open herself wide and invite him down for a taste. For all my whorish musings, though, I didn't entertain the idea that my flavor could entice him into Day Eight – if I even indulged myself in days one through seven fantasies.

But good golly, if only her vocal little whorish self could convince good girl Bella to at least try.

My skin positively tingled in his presence. I'd read my fair share of romance novels – and then some! I'd read about the electric current on contact with The One. The quickening pulse, the shallow breath, the heated skin...

I rolled my eyes in exasperation. The novels were pathetic. Incomplete, faulty shadows of this reality, of my twice weekly fantasies as I gazed at the back of Cullen's head. Of how I felt in the presence of Edward Cullen, quarterback extraordinaire and UW's claim to football glory.

I shared one class with him, Advertising and Market Research. I craved anonymity, so hovered near the back, top of the bank of desks rising up from the lectern down front. Edward, who I couldn't imagine having ever experienced an anonymous moment in his glided life, sat front and center, hedged in by giggling sorority girls, jocks and assorted hangers-on.

I recognized this attraction for what it was. Purely a carnal response to a sadistically attractive man. Moth to flame. Craving the forbidden, the unattainable. From my spot behind him, all I could see was wide, muscular shoulders, a thick, heavily corded neck and shaggy hair some sexy shade between auburn and brown.

When I thought about this attraction with my logical, good girl self—who also sneered at how much time I wasted drooling aver the delicious Mr. Cullen – I knew he wasn't someone I really wanted to be with. Shoot, I didn't even really know him. How could I want someone I didn't know? This was purely physical, that trite animal attraction the romance novels loved to carry on about.

But that understanding didn't stave off the craving. The burning just beneath the surface of my skin that would only be assuaged by his touch. The sensible acknowledgment didn't stop the over-the-top lurid fantasies. And certainly didn't put an end to the Tuesday and Thursday morning daydreams I'd entertained since beginning my second to last year at Udub.

Something whizzed past my right ear – who would waste an M&M like that? - and I slanted a look at Alice. Alice made googly eyes at me and I knew I was busted. Yet again. I slouched down on the desk and focused on the professor.

Edward Cullen was not the only male in the room. And when it got right down to it, he wasn't even the most important one.

I focused on Professor Banner droning on and on. Images flashed on the huge screen behind him. I tapped a few notes into my laptop as he launched into an overview of the class' main project for the semester.

"You'll be designing an ad campaign, top to bottom," he said, flipping off the screen. "Groups assigned today are permanent, no drama, no changes. I have absolutely no interest in your thoughts or opinions of your assigned partners. Who you get today is who you're stuck with, so suck it up."

I snorted a little laugh. One of the things I most appreciated out of this professor was his directness. Never a question of what he wanted; he made it perfectly clear.

He began to count off students before anyone had time to put up a fuss. He pointed to the far right of the room, the first desk, bottom row. "One," he said. And then continued pointing.

"Two," the next student called out. So on and so forth. Edward's deep voice laughed out a seven, which caused a few snickers and giggles. Seven happened to be his jersey number, too.

The next seven was a student I didn't know, a slender guy with pale hair and a nervous demeanor. The next was one of the "Plastics". Girls Alice and I had labeled for their apparent desire to achieve social success as opposed to academic here in the Land of College. They endeavored to snare Husband Number One before graduation, it seemed, acquiring degree was just incidental. It was harsh, terribly judgmental of us, but as I saw said Plastic toss her board-straight blonde hair over her shoulder in a classic Plastic move, I couldn't be too hard on myself. She was already preening for The Original Seven. Shoot, I already felt pity for the rest of that group-

"Six."

No...I darted a startled look to my left, to the student who'd just called out six beside me. No, no, no, the gods couldn't be so cruel...oh, but indeed they could. "Seven." My voice squeaked. I cleared my throat and said it again, as though repeating it would cement this disaster firmly in my brain. "Seven."

Alice laughed as she called out her stupid, overly lucky "eight!" I shoved a book sitting on her desk, feeling childish but entitled as I slumped down in the desk. How the hell would I survive the semester stuck in a project group with my fantasy guy?

"That's gonna be all kinds of fun, Bella." She laughed again, but before I could share my opinion, she'd turned to search out the rest of her group.

Alice assumed I was just crushing on the too-handsome-for-my-own-good quarterback, but I knew it wasn't that simple. I'd crushed before, who hasn't? Those classic feelings, all fluttery, light and effervescent. They came and went with the seasons. They left you feeling, well...all fluttery and light and effervescent.

That was not at all what I experienced when I let my thoughts settle on Edward. My gaze drifted to him, yet again. He was tall, built, hotter than should be humanly possible, with that edge of attainability just suckering a girl in. Yes, what I felt should be all fluttery and light.

Instead, I yearned to drag my nails down the wide expanse of his chest. To open my mouth, drag my tongue along the sensual curve between his throat and shoulder. I wanted to mark him, carve myself into him until I was as under his skin as he was mine, until my every breath was flavored with his scent, until his eyes burned with my image, and only mine. I wanted to possess him. And worse, I wanted to be possessed by him, in every dark and sensual way my torrid little mind could conjure up.

I dragged in a deep shuddery breath, forced it out slow and even. I needed to get a grip.

What I wanted for my future...a quick lay with the college super player didn't figure into it. I knew myself, and I couldn't handle a quickie fuck with no attachments. And as I watched the blonde Plastic saunter closer to Edward, watched his head tilt down in her direction, I knew I wasn't his type, even if I could handle something like that. I had to smirk at myself. Here I was shooting him down in my mind, when in reality, the man had never even noticed me, not in two years.

The sounds of desks scraping and conversation starting signaled the end of class, pulling me out of my silliness. Groups were trading contact info and picking up the project plan from up front. Plastic Girl and Unknown Boy were already chatting with Golden Boy Edward.

I turned to find Alice and see if I could drag her down with me, chicken that I am. But she was still bouncing from foot to foot with three other girls, her project group, apparently. Lucky her. I'd have to suck it up and go meet my own all by my lonesome.

_Big girl panties, Swan. Move it!_

One foot in front of the other, I cautiously made my way down the huge steps that still managed to worry me and my clumsy self and approached the other sevens. Plastic Girl was still flirting, so I dashed past them for the project papers stacked on the professor's desk. Grabbing four, I turned back to my group.

"Mid-afternoon doesn't work for me this week. Coach has us doing two-a-days all week."

God, even his voice slid right through me. I stiffened my spine and crept closer. Best to get a date settled, exchange our deets and get the hell out of here. Much longer and I'd run out of oxygen.

"We'll need to exchange numbers, Edward, so we can coordinate our study times," Blondie murmured suggestively. How did she do that? Was that a Freshman class I missed last year?

He dug his phone out of his jeans' pocket and gave it to her, sleazeball hoochie man that he was.

Bella ripped a page from her notepad, tore it in pieces and wrote her number down three times before passing it to her fellow Sevens. She didn't make eye contact with any of them. Blondie took it, but didn't look up from Edward's phone, Edward nodded distractedly (Plastics had uniforms and cleavage guidelines. Blondie excelled in the skimpy bare-all shirt department.) and Unknown Boy took my scrap and passed me one of his own.

Mike and a number was scrawled across it. I looked up and dared to meet his eyes. He grimaced at me and I knew he was wondering if he was doomed to either fail or do all the work on this project himself. It was more than evident Edward and the blonde were making plans for something besides a study session. I tried to convey with a look that I was on board, ready to fully participate, so he wasn't totally screwed. He nodded in acknowledgment.

"So," he said then, breaking into the whisperings between our other partners. "No mid-afternoons, but what about mornings or evenings?"

Before I could respond, Cullen pulled his attention from Irina the Plastic. "Nights, man, work best for me."

"Just not Wednesday night." I had a standing appointment, something that couldn't be changed.

Irina practically crooned her own response. "How about tonight? At least to start, until we work out a regular schedule."

Cullen nodded. "Text me a time and place, babe. No earlier than 8." This was directed to Irina and an instant later, Edward Cullen strode away.


	2. Lesson 2

**Disclaimer: Everything Twilight-y belongs to the fab Ms Meyers. Thanks for letting me borrow Bella and Edward, though!**

**A/N: This would be lesson 2, the not totally gratuitous lemon. Thought I might attempt the extra-credit, but it seemed beyond my abilities at this point. But definitely want to try that when my skills improve.**

* * *

"Oh my God." I clenched my thighs around him, my balance non-existent, his strength holding me parallel to the floor, my fingers threaded through his as I leaned back, hovering over the side of the bed, my hair swaying just shy of the rug.

Edward sat at the edge of the bed, feet braced, hands gripping mine as he rocked his hips into mine. The feel of his cock gliding in and out of me, so tender and smooth, easing me toward one of the most intense orgasms I'd ever experienced. How did he manage it? How did he do this to me?

My breath hitched somewhere deep in my chest and I squeezed his hands and my thighs, feeling my body grip him as the pleasure swept me. Shivers coursed through me even as heat shimmered over my skin. My blood pumping, my inner muscles tightening, I let myself fall over that cliff with a low lingering moan.

He kept rocking over me, gentle and easy as the orgasm stole my ability to think, to rationalize. As it trampled my guards, my inner reminders that this was Edward Cullen and that while his body took mine to heights I'd never before experienced, he promised nothing more than that. He shared his body, he shared these moments, but I struggled to remember why that should frighten me.

I looked up to see him watching me in the shadowy light. Edward was a breast man, he'd demonstrated that more than once, and he eyed them now with something very much like reverence. His hands grasped mine harder, my breasts bouncing with his gentle rocking as he eased me down from that splendid place.

"You're so fucking gorgeous." His growl, punctuated with a harder thrust-rock against my core, rippled through me, the sound settling somewhere deep inside. God, I loved his voice, savored the arousal, the comfort is brought me no matter the circumstance.

I was loving this position, the feeling of being completely dependent on him, relishing his gentleness, not something he'd revealed before. But tonight he seemed to be savoring our connection, fascinated by his cock sliding into me, my body coating his, by my body undulating against him.

"I want another one, babe," he said suddenly, lunging off the bed but keeping our connection as he turned and settled me on my back on his bed. He released my fingers only to wrap his large hands around my legs, opening me up wide to him. "Leave 'em high."

I did as instructed, feeling him push deeper into me, arching into him as he thrust, hitting that sensitive tangle of need that always seemed so in-tuned to him. His head dipped, lips closing over my left nipple, wrenching a gasp from me. Yeah, he'd get another one from me, this I knew.

Edward's lovemaking never failed to stir me out of my comfort zone, force my mind to ride the frightening knife-edge of uncertainty and fierce arousal. That uncertainty sharpened my response, no doubt. But tonight...tonight, Edward had ratcheted up the intensity, his driving command of my body unparalleled. Something fierce drove him tonight, tinged with almost a hint of desperation, even as he ground against me.

"So deep, Bella," he whispered against my breast. "I'm so deep inside you, you'll never be free of me."

His words, moist and hot against my over-sensitized skin, aroused more than my feminine lust. 'Cause I believed him in that moment. I'd never be free of him and whatever stupid games he played. I opened my eyes wide, seeking his in the darkness of the room. Light from the bathroom angled across the bed, slanting across our bodies, but leaving his face in shadows. In this moment, this moment of intense connection as I shivered on the edge of a second orgasm, would I see something more in his eyes? Or would they hold the same shadows that always seemed to haunt me?

Of course not. No more truth than in the bright light of day. How had I let myself come to this place? Giving my body to a man who shared so little of himself?

His gaze burned across my face, across my breasts, until he dipped his gaze to look down. It was too dark, I doubted he could really see much of anything where our two bodies joined, but I could feel it...and apparently, so could he. This truth he shared, this unbelievable desire, lust that seemed to grow with every passing day.

His hands gripped my legs, holding me just where he wanted me. "You're so fucking wet, babe. Sliding in so sweet, like you were made for my cock. Perfect fucking fit."

No escaping that truth. "You feel so good, Edward." My hand moved from his shoulder up into his hair, to grip him lightly there, just behind his ear. He turned his head into my hand, nuzzling, seeking.

Then he lifted his head and his green eyes met mine in the dim light. "I'm the fuckin' best you've ever had, babe, and you know it."

And he lifted up enough to start pounding into me. I cried out, his body rocking mine, pulling me into an arch against him as I welcomed his dominant assault. My heels dug into his ass and in another instant, pleasure washed over me again. My belly clenched and I curled my fingers into Edward for all I was worth, my touchstone in a world gone white and loud and beautiful as he followed me into that wonderful place of piercing satisfaction.

Cocky and sure he may be, but in this he was right. Edward Cullen was the fucking best I'd ever had. My trust in him was growing. I trusted in his attraction to me, knew he wanted me with him. But that sixth sense, that low whisper of doubt...it refused to be silenced. So my only question was...would I survive him?


	3. Chapter 3

SmutU - Lesson 3 – The Issue of Virginity

Disclaimer: Characters created by the lovely and talented Ms Meyers. No disrespect intended!

A/N: Call it poetic license, creative interpretation, or call me the liar I am and just say I cheated. Dang, did I struggle with this assignment. Just couldn't get into the flow of a scene with two true virgins, so did what I could here. And I apologize now, for I feel that this scene still needs tremendous work, but it is time to move on for now and gear up for Jacking Off.

* * *

"What the fuck, Bella?"

She stood in her dorm room doorway, her arms wrapped snug around some fucking dark-haired behemoth. At my growl, she looked up and a smile formed on her face before my words processed. She eased away from the douche. "Edward, come meet Jake."

I didn't want to meet fucking _Jake_. I wanted her to get her fucking hands off _Jake_. I moved forward, my eyes on the other man.

Bella slipped her arm around me, her hand smoothing over my back. Her touch was an attempt to soothe me, calm me, but didn't stop me from scowling down at her. That hug wasn't typical. I'd learned my Bella well-enough for that. She wasn't demonstrative; she saved her touches for those she cared about. So who the fuck was Jake?

I opened my mouth to demand the explanation I'd started with, but before I could speak, Bella did.

"This is Jake, Edward. From home." She grinned at the prick. "He's moving to sunny California."

"Have a great move."

Bella gasped at my rudeness, her hand fisting in the back of my shirt. I didn't care. But Jake only laughed, leaned in and kissed Bella's fucking cheek before turning on his booted heel and leaving back the way I'd come.

The moment he turned the corner, I shuffled Bella into her room. She pulled away, moving to the M&Ms dish on her desk.

I stood just inside her room, the door closing us in and giving us as much privacy that could be had in these shit dorms. I was revved on some weird emotion—I didn't recognize it, I didn't care. All that came through was the simple fact that some guy'd had his arms around her. She'd not only allowed it, but seemed to welcome it. And I didn't like that. I didn't fucking like that at all.

She'd turned from her candy dish, eying me like she knew something was up but was waiting for me to make the next move. But when I could do nothing more than watch her eat her M&Ms one by one, she filled the quiet. "We should probably work on the A&M project."

I said nothing, my gut churning, my thoughts scattered, my mind catching on nothing and everything at once.

"Or," she continued, "I have a Lit paper I need to take notes on..."

"You had a fucking guy in your room, Bella." I ran a hand through my hair. "He had his hands on you."

She propped her hip against the desk. "There's nothing wrong with my hugging an old friend."

"There is when the little prick wants in your pants."

She rolled her eyes. "It wasn't like that."

"Don't be fucking stupid, Bella. A guy like that – fuck, any guy—holding a girl like you? All he's imagining is getting a taste of that pussy."

Bella stiffened, emotion flaring in her eyes. I expected her to call me on pussy, knowing how she hated that word. But she didn't. She fucking floored me instead.

"He doesn't have to imagine it."

I felt something rip across my skin, leaving my insides shredded. "Say again?"

"Jake doesn't have to imagine having a taste."

I suddenly wanted to chase after the guy, pulverize him, then grind him into fucking tiny pieces. Instead, I said again, "What the fuck, Bella?" I pulled my gaze from her, concentrating on some spot over her bed, concentrating on breathing, inhaling, exhaling. "What the fuck was he doing here?"

Still frame, harsh and vivid in my mind, the image of them standing together in her doorway. I swallowed, hard, like I could somehow force the unwelcome emotion rising in my throat down.

"Like I said, he's moving south, but wanted to say goodbye before he left the state." She shifted, and I brought my gaze back to her. Her soft chocolate eyes met mine. "It was innocent, Edward."

"Yeah." I got that nothing had happened today in her room. I knew Bella better than that. I wasn't suffering visions of her fucking the prick _today_.

"Yeah?" she repeated me. She whirled away from the desk, marching toward me, her eyes on fire. "If you have the gall to accuse-"

"Shit, Bella, it's not that."

I didn't want to explain, couldn't explain. It wasn't that I thought she'd done anything today, though that would have fucking blown me nuclear. It was the simple fact that she'd been with that douche.

"Edward, if anything in that embrace looked...um...intimate, it's got to be because I've known Jake for years. We were together until I moved here. He's one of my closest friends and always will be." She wrapped her hands around her middle and almost mumbled the last.

It didn't sit well, the idea of Bella being "close friends" with a guy, especially one who'd seen my favorite parts. Fuck, I knew I wasn't her first, she'd even told me..."He's the guy before me."

"Yes."

"The only one before me."

"Yes."

She'd told me, I knew this. He was the one she'd given her virginity to. And girls remembered shit like that. Which went along with the whole "always will be" bullshit.

And suddenly, that was intolerable. Un-fucking-acceptable in every conceivable way.

I inhaled deeply, sucking in a lung-full of air. I forced my fists to unclench at my sides. There was so much I kept from Bella, including a secret so huge it ate away at my insides. But in all other things, she made it easy to be honest. I forced myself to bite out a little of that honesty now. "I don't like it. I don't like that he touched you today. I don't like that he's ever touched you."

"Jake knows I'm with you, Edward. He would never disrespect my choice-"

"It's not that, Sweetness. It's the fact that he _exists_."

She scrunched her nose up at me. "But you know-"

I cut her off yet again. "Different to fucking _see_."

A surprised little sound escaped her and I answered with shrug. "I get that it's a joke. I get that I've had more pussy-"

"Stop using that word."

"You know what I'm saying. It's fucked up, yeah, but doesn't change what I'm telling you."

God, could I be a bigger hypocrite? But the words kept coming. "You told me you had a guy before me. A guy. Shit, Bella, the girl I had before you? I called her Thursday, not because that was her name. That was the day I met her, the day I fucked her. Shit, it was just how I differentiated her from-"

"Not interested in hearing about her or any of the others, babe." She turned away from me, moved back to her desk and fiddled with her Ipod.

"You told me the sex was different, and I thank fucking God for that. I couldn't handle it if you told me you liked it. See? I'm so full of shit..."

I drifted off, plunked down on the edge of her bed and wondered what the fuck I was trying to accomplish.

I eyed Edward as he leaned forearms to thighs, his hands thrust into his burnished hair. He was the epitome of conflicted and part of me wanted to laugh. The other part was cautiously curious. Obviously he was torn up about Jake, which was surprising, but I sensed Jake was a surmountable issue. I sensed that Jake was part of a bigger issue in Edward's mind and I just wished I understood what that was.

"You spending the night?"

He nodded, but didn't look up from his blank study of the floor. Snow Patrol started to play, low in the background and I felt the need to soothe my guy.

I slipped out of my summer dress, leaving a pretty bra and panty set I'd put on earlier in anticipation of seeing Edward. I laughed to myself when I saw how little notice it was getting. Leaving the dress where it landed, I stepped close enough to him to make him sit up. Then I settled into his lap and tugged his tee up and over his head.

Finally, he noticed my state of undress. His eyes softened as he took me in. I cupped my hands around his neck and studied his face. "We both came into this with pasts, Seven."

He slanted me an incredulous look. "Sweetness, we both know I've fucked-"

"Exactly." I pressed the tip of my finger against his lips, silencing him. "My experience is limited to backseat teenage fumblings. And your experience is limited to an endless string of random fucks."

Edward swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing in the strong column of his throat. "So neither of us are virgins."

I hated to think of all the girls, and I'd tortured myself for way too long contemplating his "Flavors". But they were there, decorating his past, and I suspected he'd never been really intimate with a single one of them. What did that say for real intimacy, a real connection?

He watched me so closely, waiting, apprehensive. I hated the idea of bringing any past lovers, even just their memory, his or my own, into our bed, but something had just become terribly clear to me.

"Get undressed." I shifted off his lap and watched as he bared his honed-to-perfection body. Within moments, my gorgeous Edward leaned back against the stacked pillows, his hands light on my hips when I straddled him.

I remembered all my frenzied fantasies as I'd gazed at him in class. Even at the start of the project, my thoughts had rarely been more than carnal musings, so saturated with lust and sex-filled fantasies. And that need remained, but it had evolved. Become something deeper, something filled with more color and depth, unexpected and more than I would ever have imagined. It was beyond frightening to analyze what I was feeling at this point. And though he'd never said words to lead me to think he felt near what I did for him, I knew I was different than the Flavors. His actions spoke volumes, his time even more. And tonight, his response to Jake-that was unprecedented. She would bet money he'd shocked himself as well as her.

"You're not a random fuck for me, Edward." His fingers flexed on my hips. "And you're nothing like the fumbling I shared with Jake." I leaned close, brushed my lips at the tight corner of his. "So I think there are two virgins in this bed tonight." My fingers threaded into his lush hair, my lips moving flush against his. "I've never made love, Edward. And, I suspect, neither have you." My tongue flicked against his lower lip. "Let me be your first."

Bella's words burned through me, a cascade of dizzying emotion stealing my breath and tightening like a band around my chest. The concept was foreign. I didn't make love; I fucked.

Her fingers curled into my hair, I could feel her stubby little fingernails scrape along my scalp. Desire exploded and suddenly I was inundated with undiluted pleasure, powerful and unprecedented.

Never had I regretted my history with girls, my drunken shitfests, my single-minded determination to live it up in every insane way I could think up until this moment. All of Coach's lectures, my parents' disappointed looks this last summer, none of that made me regret my past. Regret getting caught, the attention, yeah. But never the actions, never the reality that I'd shoved my cock in more holes than I could count. I wish I'd asked her out because I couldn't resist her, not as a machination to save my sorry ass.

"Make love to me, Edward."

Her breathy whisper feathered against the skin of my neck. With shaky hands, I gripped her head, my fingers tangling in her hair to drag her down to me and kissed her with unprecedented urgency, my tongue delving deep.

She pulled back and I found myself gasping like I _was _some pansy virgin. But her gaze, her fingers, were on me, her body tensed against mine. Something was happening here, but my mind was too confused to grasp it. The bedside lamp cast a golden glow over Bella's creamy skin. She'd never looked more beautiful, a stunning blend of angel and temptress.

She pulled her fingers from my hair and reached around to unfasten her bra. Her movements a little slow, uncertain somehow and I could sense a strange hesitancy. I wanted to reassure her. Tell her that every time I touched her it was making love, but the words shriveled up in my throat like the pathetic lie they were. Secrets, lies, remorse, fucked up fear shut me down, smothering words deep in my throat, suffocating me.

And then her bra was gone and she sat straddled above me, her sexy as fuck hair falling around her shoulders. Her perfect breasts high and tipped with the nipples pulled taut and begging for my tongue. My words came out uneven, unsteady. "We can't erase the past."

She trailed her fingers down across my chest, teasing my nipples, then leaning close and scooting back to follow that same path with her lips.

My breath hissed through gritted teeth and I gave up words. The slender length of her body stretched out atop me, her legs tangling with mine. Some stupid idiot part of my brain had me jerking back, reaching for her, freezing her in place. "It's there – My random fucks. Your prick ex."

Bella grasped my face gently, forced me to meet her gaze. "He wasn't a prick."

_He wasn't me._ I wanted to growl the words, but my mind and mouth seemed disconnected.

She leaned up again, nuzzled against my chin, my throat. "It doesn't matter, Edward. Tonight we are starting fresh."

I tipped my head down, studied her. Her eyes clouded for a passing moment under my scrutiny, but then a flawless Bella smile graced her lips. "Don't be nervous, Edward. I'll be gentle."

"Bella," I groaned, aroused and frustrated and not understanding exactly how to make this right.

She shushed me again. "We're gonna make love, Edward Cullen. You and I. Until you make me forget my back seat shenanigans and I replace your randoms with something meaningful and real." Another kiss. "You're a good guy, Edward. And you deserve this."

But I wasn't. And I didn't. Bella was perfect, a gift I was completely unworthy of. It was a simple equation and I knew better than anyone how little I belonged in this bed with her.

But then she ducked down and placed soft kisses along my jaw, my neck, down once again to my chest, and lower still along my stomach, until I felt her delicate little hands reach the painfully stiff length of my cock. She shifted lower and dragged a moan from me when I felt her nuzzle the tip.

She'd touched my dick before, but something was different tonight. Somehow, I felt her shyness, even more than our first time together. It was as though she was rediscovering my body, an aroused male body, for the first time. I felt her lips warm along my cock, listening for my reactions, lingering when she heard an especially appreciative groan. Her lips moved over me even as her hands teased and played with my balls. I gripped the sheets, determined to keep my hands off her and not influence her actions at all. Fuck, what she was giving me, the fucking _exquisite_ pleasure ripping through me was unlike anything I'd ever known.

Her lips glided up to the throbbing head of my dick then she slid me into the warm cavern of her mouth. My body writhed, strung tight, sensual pleasure coursing through me, smothering me in a frenetic haze, slowing my thought processes until there was only one thing in my world, only one constant. My Sweetness, my Bella.

Memories of previous fucks flitted from my brain like yesterday's trash. At that moment, I couldn't remember my own name, much less the faceless fucks that had come before Bella. There was only..."Bella."

I'd never felt this good, so sensitized to her every movement, my skin feeling electrified, on fire, her touch the only respite. My cock had never been this hard, to the point that the pleasure bordered on pure agony. But instead of shying away from it, I was arching into her touch.

I gave it up, gave in to the inevitable pull that was my Sweetness and reached for her, my hands molding to the tops of her shoulders. Her pretty cheeks flushed with her efforts, her eyes sparkling with desire. For me. I beat down my subconscious and let this new emotion wash over me.

I felt what she wanted me to feel. That impossible sensation of newness, discovery. She was right, I might as well have been a virgin beneath her tender fingertips.

And I'd never felt more unworthy.

She crawled up my body, carefully straddling me again, before leaning forward and taking my mouth in a wet, sucking kiss. Her panties disappeared downward, kicked off, and then I was lodged against my favorite place.

"Oh, God. Oh fuck, Bella." My hands clutched at her and before she could protest, I rolled us, settling over her, my cock pressed between us.

I rested my head against her shoulder, struggling to moderate my breathing, to fucking have some _control_. I wanted in there so fucking bad, wanted to sink into her body and feel her close tight around me.

I shifted, replaced her hand with my own. My skin prickled, tense and needy and then it came, the slow, fucking amazing slide of my body into hers.

I shoved an arm beneath her, my hand moving up to clutch her shoulder, holding some of my weight on a forearm, but determined to hold her as close as humanly possible.

Bracing myself on one arm beside her head, I threaded my fingers into her hair, holding her head, her lips, to mine. I'd never let her go. I'd never let her let me go.

Fuck that little prick Jake. Even if my world fell apart and I never had another moment like this with Bella, I would brand myself onto her, into her skin, into her very soul. I'd touch every place Jake had touched, replace it with me, only me.

Opening my eyes, I stared at her, soaking in the curve of her face, the precious tilt of her stubborn chin. I pressed a reverent kiss to the high plane of her cheek, the sweet wing of her dark brow, down to her perfect lips. Then along that stubborn chin to her throat, the curve of her shoulders, across her collarbone.

I would seek out every inch of skin Jake had dared claim as his and place my own touch there, my fucking kiss would wipe away the memory of her ex. By the time she left my bed, she would never conceive of another man loving her the way I could.

My stomach tightened with almost unbearable anticipation. I had to move, but I had to make sure she was in the same place as me, that she was as hot for me as I could make her, that her need for me was a deep and necessary as breathing. Then not only would Jake be a faded memory, but when she learned the truth, this memory would somehow buy me leniency, forgiveness for the unforgivable.

"You feel how you fit around me? Perfect. Your body knows it's mine, knows I belong right here." Her moist heat surrounded me, and at my words, her inner muscles clenched.

But she was tight, so tight I could believe no one had been in her before me. So tight I didn't know if I could stand it another minute. "You're mine, Bella."

She arched up into me, her voice an unsteady demand. "Move, Edward." She drew her legs up, her thighs clenching around me. "I need you to move before I lose my mind."

Gritting my teeth, I pulled back, almost out, before slowly easing back inside. "You think of hands on you, you think of my hands."

Another slow slide, fighting to keep from coming too soon. "You think of a cock in this tight little pussy, you think of mine."

I kissed her then, my tongue reaching deep, tasting every inch of her delicious mouth. And as my tongue moved, so did the rest of me. I let my weight come down, pressed her into the bed as I ground my hips into hers, short deep thrusts that I knew rubbed right where she needed me to.

I'd never been inhibited and I wasn't now, either. But my senses were in overload, hypersensitive to my every motion. I would make this good, right. My every touch was focused on Bella.

And she matched me, unfailingly. As always.

But then, I already knew she was my perfect match.

She writhed beneath me, her hands clutching at my shoulders, pulling me as close as she could, her breasts flattened to my chest as our bodies moved together.

My lungs pumped, struggling to take in enough air, my heart pounding frantically in my chest. But then she cried out, her nails digging into my back, her pussy clenching around my cock, pulling me deeper and the satisfaction of giving her this orgasm freed me to have my own and I exploded inside her. She tightened and sucked at my cock, milking me for all I was worth and some savage Neanderthal part of me reveled in this primitive way of branding her as mine, too.

I collapsed into the bed and onto Bella, weak, helpless to roll away. I'd never felt this way before, so spent, so enervated, not even after the most grueling of practices and certainly never after sex.

But then, I thought as I smoothed her dark hair away from her face so I could reach her lips, I'd never made love before, either.


	4. Lesson 4

**Lesson 4 – Spanking the Monkey**

**Disclaimer: Characters created by Ms Meyers. No disrespect intended as I manipulate Edward and Bella to my will.**

* * *

I was the last one off the field and lucked out to find the locker room trashed, but empty. I bypassed the communal showers anyway and made for one of the four stalls at the back.

Bella Swan had me coming unhinged. I couldn't remember ever wanting a girl as much as I wanted Bella. Catching sight of her jogging the trail at the east side of the field, even at that distance, my cock had twitched and it had taken serious effort not to take off after her. The only excuse I could drum up was this stupid enforced abstinence.

I turned the faucet on, hot full blast, a quarter turn on the cold. Naked, I stepped under the water, tilting my face up into the splash.

I'd never had to work so hard for a girl's attention. She had me lit up, twisted. When she was near, I could sense it, like a low buzz. Not a sound, but a sensation, stirring just beneath the skin. A homing signal, Bella as true north.

And I haven't even fucked her yet.

The hot water cascaded over me. I closed my eyes, soaping myself up with languid movements as I forced myself to relax.

Whatever game Bella was playing by pretending to be uninterested, but then flaunting her sexy ass during the last two practices, I didn't care. I was all in. Aro said I needed a girlfriend. I'd picked her. Hell yeah, it was game on.

Yesterday she'd shimmied that ass in blue skin-tight workout pants and a white tank during his practice and a red and black set today. She'd worn a pony tail both days that just begged to be pulled as jogged the trail bordering the football training field before it turned down by the water. When had I ever paid attention to what a girl wore? What she wasn't wearing, yeah, I was all over that. What she wore as she jogged by me? These sorts of facts did not belong in my head. The girl needed to cave, and soon, before I started scribbling flowers in a fucking diary or turned into a full-on pansy.

I palmed my cock thinking about that round ass bouncing by. She was up to something and I fucking loved it. Bella's mouth might tell me to get lost, but her eyes...they sparked with clever speculation. Like she knew something was up and wouldn't let me out from under the microscope until she was satisfied she knew all.

I had to keep certain answers unrevealed, but I wanted her to discover a few partial truths.

I wanted her to know the taste of my kiss.

The feel of my hands.

The thrust of my cock.

Fuck, I wanted her. Like a fucking cliche fulfilled, she'd initially resisted me and now I found her irresistible.

I swept my hand over my chest, belly, sweeping under to gently massage my balls.

Her dark eyes were more than the brown I'd originally described them; they were mysterious chocolate pools I couldn't wait to see flare with desire.

And her lips, I was fucking obsessed with her lips. Watching them tilt in that secretive little smile, full and mesmerizing. I couldn't wait to see them glistening and wet.

I braced a hand on the tiled wall of the shower stall, my mind fixed on the image of Bella's wet lips, parting, her tongue teasing as it flicked...Fuck, yeah, I couldn't wait to kiss her. She'd taste like chocolate, inevitable with her M&Ms addiction. She'd give me a fucking sweet tooth.

I tightened my grip on my dick, tugging a little on the upstroke as I imagined her kiss, her tongue succumbing to mine, coaxing, laving over mine. Her mouth a sweet and decadent treat.

In the shower, I moved my hand slow and steady, sliding wetly along the length of my erection. In my mind, I thrust one hand into Bella's long hair, loving the silky fall caressing my hand and wrist. I yanked her closer, hardened my hold by gripping her low on the hip, molding her body to mine.

In my fantasy, the challenge in her eyes softened, darkened with sensual attraction she didn't try to hide or avoid. My belly constricted, low and real as fantasy and reality merged. Her hands pulled me closer. She rose to her tip toes, lodged one leg at my hip, pulling herself snug up against me.

She was soft and supple in my arms. My cock swelled, ached as Bella tilted her head, deepening our kiss. Her moan of pleasure floated over me, at once soothing and cajoling. She wanted more; I wanted to give it to her.

My hand worked up, down, my balls drawing tight as I got closer.

She tightened her hold on me, drawing herself closer still, as though she could merge her body into mine, become part of me with the simple melding of our tongues, our bodies.

I held fantasy Bella in my arms, her legs wrapped around me, my cock pressed into the vee between her legs. I rocked my hips, thrusting into the weak embrace of my hand, feeling instead the friction of her jeans, the soft press of her tits against my chest, her mouth open and hot beneath mine.

I palmed my straining erection, so fucking aroused, my choppy pants getting lost in the splash and gurgle of the shower. Fantasy Bella pulled back, gazed up at me, drawing her fingers through my hair to trail across my cheek. Her thumb swept past my lips, sliding along the slick inside of my lower.

I felt scored, burned. Branded by her touch.

She licked her own lips and my pulse jumped, blood thrumming down to my dick. Leaning in, she flicked her tongue over my lower lip, before sucking it between hers.

My eyes clenched closed with a harsh groan. Fisting my cock, I pumped once, twice, opened my mouth under hers and returned her kiss. The intensity ratcheted up again, sudden and inescapable.

Tongue rubbing Bella's, drowning in her taste, her heat as she kissed me back, I hit my limit. My palm wrapped around my dick, moving faster, longer sweeps, up, down, squeeze at the base, up to swallow the head, a little pleasurable twist, then down again. Up, down, and I succumbed.

Water washed over my shoulders, down my belly, cooling over my cock, the evidence my her power swirling down the drain below me.

I rested my head against the arm I had braced on the tile wall. I let my mind drift, sorting through today's practice, schoolwork, what to eat tonight. Not going to the Cafe, not chancing seeing Bella. Somehow, I suspected she could look at me and know that I'd jacked off thinking of her. My breathing slowed, evened out and I twisted the spigots to shut off the water, thinking breakfast for dinner sounded about right. Maybe a bowl of soggy Cornflakes would keep my cock flaccid for more than a minute.

A fucking kiss and she had me twisted, finished.

Fuck Bella Swan.


End file.
